It is known that civil aircrafts equipped with turbojets are provided with thrust reversers being able to improve their braking, more specifically while reducing the running distance on the ground, upon a landing or a takeoff interruption. The thrust reversers are associated with aircraft engines and can be controlled for being able to switch from an inactive folded position to an active deployed position and, reversely, from said active deployed position to said inactive folded position. After having adapted the speed of the engines, the pilot can trigger manually the deployment of the thrust reversers associated with such engines through control members of the lever type.
However, the thrust reversers are likely to untimely deploy, for example, as a result of an accidental action of the pilot on one of the control members. Moreover, a bad positioning of the throttle lever of one of the engines, when the thrust reversers of the set of engines are deployed, or an erroneous control of the thrust of the engines, when the thrust reverser of one of the engines is defective, could generate a dissymmetry of the overall thrust of the engines and result in difficulties for controlling the aircraft on the ground. Moreover, a significant decision time interval between the aircraft wheels touching the ground and the deployment of the thrust reversers by the pilot reduces the contribution of the thrust reversers to the aircraft braking and can lead to runway excursions.